blood soaked memories
by RainbowcoloredGlasz
Summary: what if bella moved to forks when she was almost 17? and what if the vampires were a little different? oh and bellas not so human herself... if any one wants to continue send me a reveiw or something
1. Chapter 1

**hi people. this is my first story so be nice. and i know this is weird but i need a valentine by tomarrow, so, if anyone wants to be my valentine...**

**chapter1. the start**

**bpov.**

"bella"my grandmother ran down the steps of the huge brick house and squeezed me"honey, im so happy to see you."she moved the red tipped hair from my bangs."how are you feeling?"i tried to smile"im happy to see you too gran,"i grinned,or tried to"even though i saw you 3 days ago."gran laughed."yah, but i just want to make sure your okay, since the funeral was only 4 days ago..." Barbara anne singer, my gran, was always like this, especially since i became goth 1 year ago."im fine gran"i rolled my eyes, trying to act calm, but she saw through me.

2 weeks ago, my parents died...or more specificly, my father killed my mother,my grans only child, then himself,all after he tried to kill me. and she should be worried, most people who see there parents die arent so sane after words. but i am, imjust not so happy."bella, did you here me? i said id show you your guest room." i started following her inside, right when it started raining."_gran always has perfect timing" _i thought totally in awe.

she lead me up a flight of stairs of her old manshon, leadind me all the way to the second floor. "this is were youll stay intill your rooms finished." gran lead me into a yellowed room, i almost puked, im not into sunshine."i know you domt like this but i swere , in two days youll have your own room."she stopped then added"and more." she smiled evily.oh no, grans smile ment exspensive, because, if you havent geust, my family is loaded beyond numbers."okay gran, ill try too trust you." i glanced at my watsh, it said 10:08."bella hurry and take a shower and go to sleep, your probably exhausted." i smiled, "thanks Gran." she winked"no prob hun." then she set my stuff down and left me to myself.

after laying out my black pajamas, i headed towards the bath room, wich was connected to the bedroom. i noticed it was also yellow, and had a large mirror. it also had a radio. so ,after stripping my clothes from my body i turned to the mirror. there stood an atractive girl, if you excluded the black make up. she also had almost healed bruises and cuts. i've always healed quickly, wich my father loved since he was the one who cause some. i caused the ones on my arms.

i turned away, then turned on the radio to 95.5 and stepped in the warm spray of the shower as "with you" by chris brown came on. i liked rap, i like anything i think is good, so i didnt care.

I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight _[x2_

_[Verse 1_  
Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When..you talk to me  
I swear..the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..

_[Bridge_  
You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..

_[Chorus:_  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of they life who feel..  
Wat I feel when I'm

With you _[x5_  
Girl..  
With you _[x5_

_[Verse 2_  
Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah..

_[Bridge_  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..

_[Chorus_

With you _[x5_  
Oh..  
With you _[x5_  
Yeah Heh..

_[Bridge 2_  
And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,  
'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die..  
So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight _[x2_  
Woo Oh.. Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight _[x2_

_[Chorus_

With you _[x5_  
Girl..  
With you _[x5_  
Oh..

so, what did you think, and if i dont get any reveiws or answers to my question, no more. but i still love you all!!


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for reading,and thank all 3 of you for putting me on your alert thingy's.but, i want reviews, so review and i'll love you.this is gonna be kinda short, lets all thank my annoying little sister. every one should hate her!!!!!**

**chapter 2. nightmare all over again.**

after the shower,I dried myself off,and dressed in my black t-shirt.then i climbed in bed and let my nightmares take over...

_2 years ago_

_bpov. 14 years old._

_"bella!!!" i lifted my head from my book and got up."bella, get down here!" i heard my dad call. i grimaced and walked towards the basement door. when i was downstairs i walked towards my dad."yah, dad,what is it?" '_and why are we in the basement_?' i thought. thats when i saw the belt, but it was to late, he was already beating me with it. i dont know how long it was, but he eventually stopped."get this cleaned up" he said, then i heard him thump up the stairs. were was my mom? i thought,but i cleaned up the blood anyways, and headed upstairs._

_every step was painful._

_that night was the first time i cut myself,it was also the start of my "emo" phase. it was also the start of the beating, wich happened every saturday. the days my mom visited her friend in the hospital.they were the worst years of my life...so far, that is. but a year ago i switched from emo, to goth._

_0 0 0_

after my dream i woke up, and couldnt go back to bed, so when my gran came upstairs and told me she was going out, i went back to bed. then, about 3 hours later, i felt someone shaking me. "bella, come see what i got you."i looked up at Gran then got up.

she lead me downstairs then out too the garage. when i saw what was out there i screamed.

right there, in the middle of the drive way, was a midnight blue MUSTANG GT CONVERTABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(**i want one)** "gran" i turned to look at her,"thank you, and i'll love you forever and do whatever you want." she smiled " well, i love you too, and its all yours." she gave me a key. i smiled.

we spent the rest of the day watching t.v and other stuff. at 9:00 i said goodnight and took a shower...

**what did you think? i'd write more but the sister is whining.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi everyone!!!!!!!**

**thank you pumkintongue92 for being my first reviewer. and for everyone else review and youll be in big letters too.**

**she meets(sees)edward here!!!**

chapter.3

bpov.

_beep beep beep. _my alarm clock rang in my ear.groaning, i smacked the snooze button and rolled over. right...on...the floor. "of course"i hissed. i picked my self of the floor, then headed towards my suitcases.

i didnt remember coming out of the shower, or going to bed.but i noticed my clothes on the floor, so i picked them up and threw thm on the bed. pulling the zipper of my "skirt" siutcase, i grabbed my black jean skirt and red tights.

the next suitcase was full of shirts, so i pulled out my red shirt with black daggers , with a long sleave black shirt for under it.(it matches her dark brown hair and the red tipps of her bangs)after pulling it all on, i brushed my hair, added black eyeliner,light red lipstick, and black eyeshadow.

"bella swan, get your butt downstairs, i have something for you." gran screamed from downstairs. so i pulled on my black gogo boots(i want some) i ran , or tried to,down stairs."yah gran?what is it?"i looked at her, then she smiled."i know you dont want to get friends with money, so i got you something you can drive to school if you dont want to drive your new car" she said all that in one breath.wow.

"what is it?"i asked as she pulled me to the garage.i looked at the car next to the camaro and stopped walking. it was a dark red truck, and was shiny...awsome."gran, thank you, but you didnt have to get two cars, really, you didnt."i sounded breathless."i know bella, but i need to waste money, so too bad."

she pushed me towards it and handed me the key."your backpack,and granola bar are in there and you got ten minutes"she opened the door and pushed me in"go."then, she closed the door and ran inside. i smiled then put in the key and tore out of the drive way.

0 0 0

"hi, im bella swan, i need my schedule." i told the secretary at school. the drive here was fast, and it was wet.great.she looked at my outfit and frowned."yah, here."she handed me a folder, told me to have my teachers sighn the blue slip, and then i left with a smile on my face.this was gonna be _so _muchfun.

0 0 0

"so, isabella, please tell us about yourself." the teacher asked.i smiled,he will so regret making me do this.i glanced at the class,_ 'maybe i could have some fun_' i thought evily.

"im 16 years old" i said in a really bored tone.the teacher glared at me, anger issues."it says here your from phoenix" he looked at me"why'd you come here?" he asked."for a reason" i smiled."what reason?" he looked like he was gonna pop a vain." the reason im not telling you about." phase one, completed."go take your seat isabella." he snapped.

there go's the vain. i smiled and walked to the back of the room. _ i wonder whats his problem?_

_0 0_

_rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ the bell rung for lunch."_ finally!" i_ thought.

i got up, got my stuff, and ran out the door.when i was a corner away, i heard someone yell stop. i turned around and saw a small girl running towards me, but then i saw her up close and realized she was my age, but a lot shorter."hi"she smiled at me"im alice.who are you?" i noticed she had short black hair, goth or punk clothes,and gold eyes.oh, and she was really beautiful."im bella, nice to meet you." Alice smiled"want to sit with me and my sister at lunch?"i smiled"sure." as we walked towards the door, alice explained that her sister was eighteen,, so they lived by themselves.when we walked in the i saw a blonde girl by the door, who was also in goth clothes. and she was gorgeous with gold eyes, so this must be her sister."alice, who's this?"she smiled at me."rose,this is bella swan, bella, this is rosalie hale."i looked at her,"hi rose." rosalie smiled,"hi bella, "she looked at Alice,"come on, lets get our food." we walked towards the line and got our food. "so bella, were are you from?"rose asked as we walked towards the tables, then sat in one by the window."phoenix." alice looked like she was about to answer when someone cut her off."so, alice, looks like you have a new recruit." we turned around and looked up, way up, at a huge guy who also looked punk, and was wearing a grin, oh, and he too was gorgeous.we stood up and rosalie glared at him."emmett, i know its hard for you , but shut your mouth." emmett smiled." ah, rose, thats mean, but i still love you,"then he leaned in," and i know you love me too."he smiled, and she glared."in your dreams emmett." "yup, in my dreams too."Rosalie tried to punch him but someone grabbed her fist."i know he's annoying rose, but wait till your alone,then no one will here the screams." i looked up, into the face of a dark angel.

**who do you think the dark angel is?****I wonder.well i still want reveiws, or no more chapters. so when i get 5 more, i'll put more.**


	4. authors note!

**hi, thanks for all 147 of you special people who looked at my story.but i still didnt get 5 reviews so no more chapters. so hurry and review. oh, and i need ideas, so wat do you want to happen? send a message to me on my profile.and yes the dark angel is edward, ****yum**


	5. Run!

**hey!!im back!you guys hate me yet?**

**Well i got more reviews, and i was working on my book.no im not old.im only...? who ever guess'es my age will get their idea put in the next chapter.**

**bpov.**

oh...my...god.he has to be the most gorgeous person ever.I glanced over at Alice, she seemed to be starring at something behind me. i turned and, there was a nother handsome guy behind me! 3 in one school, god must finally love me... or he's gonna do something bad.

"Bella, this is Emmett,Jasper,and Edward Cullen, feel free to hate on them." Rosalie pointed to each of them. soooo... the angel's name is edward. good to know. the one called Emmett pouted,"ah, come on Rose," he stuck out his lip," all i did was wuv you." then he was running with Rosalie fast at his heels.i turned to Alice." is it always like this?" she sighed," yah, they both like each other but," she ran her hand through her hair," Rose wont admitt it." someone coughed ," i think you forgot we were still here." jasper said. Alice smiled and hooked her arm through mine." nope i knew the whole time." i didn't miss that she was looking at him in a kind, loving way.

0 0 0

"ok, Alice,i know i only knew you for a day, but you better tell me right now or i'll shun you for 2 days." i whispered fiercely.it was 6th hour and she was my lab partner." fine," she looked around and leaned closer."yes i like jasper... alot." she said. i screamed and yelled" **i knew it!!"**but i forgot the fact that we were in class and in the middle of a lesson. and seeing the teachers face, are teacher was pissed." Alice Hale, Isabella Swan,!! get out nooowwwwwwwwwww!!" wow, i never saw that color before. Me and alice ran out the door laughing, and i took of towards the exit." come on Alice!" i screamed, several heads popped out of classrooms.one was rose."alice, bella, hold it." and she ran with us towards the parking lot.

**i know its short, and dull, but im building suspense, and you wont know what happens intill someone answers the above.**


	6. the winners are

**Hi everyone, 2 people got my age right. jojostar and ****dyingxlove636.dyingxlove636 im gonna put one of your wishes in the next chap, and the other later on. jojostar, send me your wants and i'll put them in too. love you all, except those who dont love me!**


	7. im sad

ok, everyone, i know you probably hate me because i havent updated. but i am not going to be able to continue my stories. so anyone who wants to finish them write to me so i can tell you what was suppose to happen. and i promise i will make a storie i can finish. love you all!!


	8. sorry

**hello my beautiful people, how are you? so, everyone, since i like these so much, im gonna have little contests every few chapters. the new challenge is this. find the story were edwards a guardian angel. then find the real name of the author. who ever gets it first gets... something.**

_**." Alice Hale, Isabella Swan,!! get out nooowwwwwwwwwww!!" wow, i never saw that color before. Me and alice ran out the door laughing, and i took of towards the exit." come on Alice!" i screamed, several heads popped out of classrooms.one was rose."alice, bella, hold it." and she ran with us towards the parking lot.**_

**bpov.**but, who would be standing there other then jasper, emmett, and edward.

" hey girls, what _are_ you doing out here?" emmett's eyebrow lifted. " nothing," i pulled an innocent face," what are _you _doing out here?" he looked lost. jasper stepped in," we were just taking a brake." alice smiled," dont'cha mean you were just _skipping?"_ his face matched emmetts. i smiled, then slipped alice my car keys. " the dark red truck." i mouthed. she nodded and ran off. edward looked at her as she ran." were she going?" he looked at me. i thought, then shrugged, he didn't look convinced. he looked like he was going to say something but then alice pulled up with my truck. I emediately pulled rose towards the front and hopped in. alice was driving before the door closed. i looked at her and laughed, which turned into a scream when the car jerked. " what was that?" Rosalie was looking at alice." pot hole?" i looked behind us, noticing that it was raining hard.

alice hooked an arm over my shoulder. " were to?" she asked. i thought a for moment."mall?"alice squealed in agreement." lets go." rosalie screamed. we laughed and soon were on the way to the port angelas mall.

_i know i havent updated in forever but this is probably the last chapter i can write intill i get wireless for my lappytop._


End file.
